Pesawat Origami
by LawLadystein
Summary: Pesawat origami sederhana itu selalu menyambut hari-hari Midorima melalui jendela kamarnya. Namun suatu saat, mengapa pesawat origami itu menghilang? Kemana dia?/Fanfic kolaborasi dengan Erry-kun/


Pesawat Origami

**-o-o-o-**

TakaMido

**-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, (mungkin) ada typo.

Don't like don't read.

**-o-o-o-**

Pesawat origami sederhana itu selalu menyambut hari-hari Midorima melalui jendela kamarnya. Namun suatu saat, mengapa pesawat origami itu menghilang? Kemana dia?/Fanfic kolaborasi dengan Erry-kun/

**-o-o-o-**

_Seorang anak usia sekolah dasar, tepatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian untuk kemudian lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi itu tengah berlari di sisi jalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia sedang terburu-buru. Pasalnya, kalau saja dirinya tidak terlalu lama berada dalam alam mimpi, anak itu tidak akan terlambat ke sekolahnya._

_Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan kakinya mempercepat kecepatan larinya. Tapi—_

_Bruk!_

_Seseorang dari belokan sebelah kiri telah bertabrakan dengannya—ketika keduanya sama-sama berlari ke arah yang sama._

"_Ma-maaf." Kata-kata itu diucapkan setelah keduanya bangun dari jatuh akibat insiden tadi._

_Anak yang dimintai maaf itu malah tidak berkata apa-apa._

"_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru," katanya dan kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat._

_Sekali lagi, anak yang ditabrak tanpa sengaja itu, tidak berkata sama sekali dan melanjutkan jalannya lebih cepat ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Sekolah._

_Takao Kazunari tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak dari arah belokan kiri tadi._

_Seketika, si pemilik poni belah tengah itu baru menyadari kalau pakaian sekolah mereka itu sama. Kesimpulannya adalah ... mereka satu sekolah._

"_Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Takao refleks berteriak, menginterupsi langkah orang yang belum ia kenal sama sekali itu. "Kita terlambat," lanjutnya kemudian karena yang diajak berbicara tidak peduli kepadanya._

_Keduanya masih berjalan cepat—berdampingan—sampai akhirnya mereka berlari setelah melirik jam kalau gerbang sekolah akan ditutup lima menit lagi._

"_Hei! Hei! Namamu siapa, hm?" Dalam situasi yang tidak seharusnya, Takao masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak anak itu berbincang._

**-ErryStein-**

Takao melihat melalui halaman rumahnya, sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah yang kosong itu—tepatnya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali dan saling berdampingan dengan Takao. Jaraknya juga kurang lebih hanya lima meter. Matanya melihat orang-orang sibuk mengangkuti perabotan rumah tangga. Kedua mata itu masih saja betah menatap dengan tatapan santai, sebelum akhirnya keduanya melebar sampai batas maksimal secara tiba-tiba.

_Anak itu_. Dia yang seminggu lalu ditemuinya. Ketika mereka berdua terlambat dan tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Takao terus memerhatikannya. Surainya hijau seperti rumput yang subur di musim semi, kedua matanya besar dan dihiasi bulu mata lentik, hidungnya kecil dengan di atasnya bertengger kacamata minus yang menjelaskan dunia pengheliatannya—_uh-oh_, terlalu.

Tidak salah lagi itu _dia_. Dia selama ini yang dengan bodohnya membuat Takao kepikiran dan penasaran terhadap anak tersebut. Entah kenapa. Jika dijabarkan, rumit seperti rumus matematika, Takao sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dan sekarang ia senang bukan main ketika rumahnya bisa berdekatan seperti itu. Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Lama memerhatikan anak itu dalam hening, Takao tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya memompa naik dan membuat kedua matanya terbuka demikian lebar. Tepat ketika anak itu balas menatap dirinya. Ya, siapa yang tidak sadar jika terus ditatap demikian?

Anak yang terus dipandang Takao itu menatap malas dan terlihat dari jauh ia menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin pikirannya, _kenapa harus bertemu dengan dia—Takao—lagi?_

Kalau berlebihan bisa dikatakan itu adalah sudah garis takdir yang Tuhan berikan.

Takao seketika tersenyum ketika melihat anak pindahan itu. Dan si kepala hijau yang sedari tadi Takao pandangi masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Kaki si anak riang itu juga malah ikut-ikutan masuk ke rumah miliknya. Berlari menuju kamarnya dengan melewati beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai di sana. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, kemudian menunggu—

"Kau lagi?" Anak itu berucap terdengar malas.

—Menunggu seseorang yang diharapkan membuka pintu balkon milik anak pindahan itu, dan Takao tepat pada sasaran, kalau ternyata orang yang diharapkan menempati kamar tersebut—dengan jendela kamar mereka yang saling berhadapan. Kebetulan sekali. Atau takdir?

"Hai." Kemudian Takao menyapa dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Takao. Pemilik rambut hijau itu justru malah menutup jendela kamarnya lagi.

Takao pikir, _kenapa orang itu jutek sekali_. Padahal sepertinya ia tidak punya salah apa-apa.

Lalu dengan masih rasa penasaran bertengger di otaknya, Takao menutup kembali jendela kamarnya.

Hari itu telah tergantikan dan terus berganti. Namun, mereka masih terlihat tidak akrab –sesuatu yang seharusnya wajar bagi mereka—sebagai teman bertetangga.

Lalu jatuh pada suatu sore, Takao duduk di kursi belajarnya. Anak berponi belah tengah itu memikirkan bagaimana cara dia menjadi teman dekat tetangga sebelahnya. Setidaknya dia harus tahu dulu siapa namanya. Jujur saja, jika dipikir, katakanlah bahwa seharusnya Takao tidak perlu repot-repot mendekati anak itu karena dia _seharusnya_ tidak merugi apapun bahkan jika mereka berdua bermusuhan. Tapi, jika itu terjadi, pikirannya akan selalu dan selalu penasaran padanya.

Tapi untuk mengetahui namanya saja, itu sudah sulit. Takao melangkahkan kaki ke arah jendela kamar miliknya. Dia membuka jendela itu, membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan tentu saja penglihatannya tidak lepas dari jendala kamar yang sekarang ia lihat di depan matanya. Jendela yang tengah dibuka lebar.

Namun ia tidak melihat seseorang di dalamnya. Terpikirkan sesuatu, ia mengambil selembar kertas origami kemudian menuliskan kata-kata di bagian kertas berwarna putihnya. Pena itu menari-nari membentuk huruf yang kemudian menjadikan sebuah kata sampai kalimat sekalipun. Setelahnya, kertas itu dilipat menjadi sebuah pesawat origami yang sederhana. Takao berniat ingin menerbangkannya ke dalam kamar tersebut lewat jendela itu. Namun, terbesit keraguan dalam dirinya. Dia tau resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk berusaha dulu.

Dengan tepat sasaran, pesawat tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

**-ErryStein-**

"Midorima Shintarou," kata anak itu tiba-tiba. Takao yang berjalan di sampingnya jelas-jelas bingung. Namun, dia sadar kalau anak itu baru saja menyebutkan namanya. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin," lanjutnya kemudian tanpa melihat orang yang sekarang hanya diam dengan mulutnya yang membisu tiba-tiba.

Kedua anak berseragam itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Pagi hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama—dengan sedikit paksaan Takao tentunya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku menanyakan hal itu?" Dia mencoba sedikit bertanya.

"Dari pesawat jelekmu yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarku." Jawaban itu sedikit ketus.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu aku menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya?" Sekarang Takao mencoba untuk bertanya banyak.

"Aku membukanya," katanya dengan nada malas. "Aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu."

Setelahnya, kaki itu melangkah dengan beralaskan sepasang sepatu yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang akan dituju. Kemudian, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau berlontar. Namun sebenarnya, Takao ingin bertanya banyak tentang anak yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya itu. Dia ingin lebih dekat dengan anak yang bernama Midorima itu. Menjadi sahabat? Tentu saja.

Midorima adalah seorang anak yang introvert. Mungkin dalam hidupnya ia belum pernah mendapatkan satu teman pun. Hidupnya tidak mudah untuk berinteraksi. Takao tidak pernah melihat anak itu bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dia hanya diam dan selalu menyendiri. Tapi, anak periang itu pernah berpikir sesuatu. Bisakah dia menjadi teman satu-satunya?

Mungkin Takao akan mengajarkan bagaimana indahnya memiliki seorang teman.

Pagi itu sudah berlalu begitu saja. Tidak terasa, dari udara tadi yang begitu panas juga sudah tergantikan oleh malam hari dengan udara yang dingin.

Malam itu, sudah dalam waktu yang lama, Takao menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa lembar kertas origami di meja belajarnya. Lagi-lagi tangan itu menggerakan pena dan menuliskan kalimat di bagian putih kertas tersebut. Kemudian—seperti biasa—melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat origami.

Ia tahu setelahnya apa yang harus dilakukan. Seperti biasa, kakinya berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya lalu melihat jendela kamar milik Midorima itu. Namun ternyata harapan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, karena sekarang jendela yang ia harapkan terbuka itu malah tertutup. Bahkan pandangannya melihat di dalamnya sudah terlihat gelap.

"Mungkin dia memang sudah tidur," gumam Takao kemudian, melisankan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Takao masih diam mematung di atas balkon kamarnya. Memerhatikan pintu kaca bertirai itu seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Dia merasakan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah sangat sunyi malam itu, tidak terdengar apapun. Takao jelas-jelas harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menuliskan kata 'selamat malam' saja lamanya hingga berjam-jam. Tapi itu semua bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menulis. Hanya saja, ia sedikit berpikir dan ragu. Ragu untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia tulis itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Takao tetap menerbangkan pesawat itu hingga lantai balkon kamar Midorima.

**-ErryStein-**

Midorima Shintarou bangun dari tidurnya ketika sebuah jam pembangun di atas meja sisi tempat tidurnya itu berbunyi nyaring. Lalu dengan gerakan malas-malasan khas bangun tidur, Midorima beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan kacamatanya. Midorima Shintarou mengintip melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Kedua matanya yang besar lucu dibalik kacamata minus kecilnya itu menatap waspada. Lalu ia tersentak kecil ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari bertengger manis di atas lantai balkon kamarnya.

Kertas pesawat origami.

Midorima tahu benda itu. Ia sangat tahu. Mengingat benda semacam itu sudah sering menumpuk di tempat sampah kamar tidurnya. Kerjaan tetangga rumahnya yang berisik nan mengganggu. Namanya Takao Kazunari dan poni rambutnya belah tengah.

Midorima membuka pintu kaca balkon kamarnya, berjalan kecil untuk kemudian mengambil pesawat origami itu dan membuka pesan di dalamnya.

_Selamat malam! Semangat ya, belajarnya!_

Lalu ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali muntah. Midorima meremas kertas origami itu hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya di tempat sampah di dalam kamarnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit dihentak-hentakkan, Midorima berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut, ia tidak henti-hentinya meruntuki Takao Kazunari.

_Jangan dekati aku!_

**-ErryStein-**

Lalu bertahun-tahun berlalu dan tubuhnya tidak terasa semakin dan semakin tinggi seperti seorang pemain basket. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak seperti itu. Midorima adalah seorang dokter spesialis, bukan pemain basket sama sekali. Tapi kenyataan itu tidak penting sekarang.

Musim salju membuatnya mengenakan _sweater_ hangat bahkan di dalam ruangan yang sudah terpasang penghangat. Kedua matanya menerobos melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya. Jendela yang mempertontonkan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang seperti sebuah film. Sementara asap mengepul pelan-pelan dari cangkir kopi panasnya.

Midorima tidak suka melamun. Lebih baik bekerja dari pada terbengong tanpa melakukan apapun. Terlebih ketika ia mendapati bahwa di atas meja tempatnya menaruh kopi itu, ia menaruh sebuah pesawat origami kertas tua yang sudah benar-benar jelek bentuknya. Origami yang ia bawa ke mana-mana bersama dengan dirinya.

Origami milik Takao Kazunari. Atau sebenarnya, origami terakhir darinya. Anak itu. Anak yang suka sekali seenaknya. Seenaknya bertemu dengannya, seenaknya mengaku sebagai temannnya, seenaknya mengiriminnya pesawat origami setiap hari, lalu kemudian seenaknya menghilang tanpa kabar. Katakanlah bahwa Midorima mengumpulkan semua origami darinya. Ya, mengumpulkannya di tempat sampah. Maka sebenarnya origami yang benar-benar disimpannya baik-baik hanyalah si kecil satu ini.

Takao menghilang pada malam natal di mana Midorima dengan baik hati akan memberikan sebuah hadiah padanya. Padahal waktu itu ia sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Takao sebagai temannya. Midorima bahkan memberikan hadiah sepasang sarung tangan hangat yang didapatnya secara kebetulan dari sebuah undian.

Bukannya ia peduli pada Takao ya, hanya saja Midorima tidak benar-benar menyukai sarung tangan itu. Makanya lebih baik diberikan dari pada ia buang.

Tapi pada waktu ketika Midorima membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan berancang-ancang akan melemparkan hadiahnya sampai ke kamar Takao, ia tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatannya. Kamar Takao gelap gulita. Padahal biasanya saja Takao tidak tidur lebih cepat dari anak-anak seusia mereka. Terutama pada malam natal, bukankah begitu?

Midorima bertanya-tanya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti bergeming ketika sudut sebelah matanya menemukan pesawat origami yang tergeletak manis tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Warnanya hitam gelap seperti suasana kamar Takao.

Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos ketika mengambil origami itu. Padahal belum ia buka pesannya. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya origami dari Takao yang berwarna sekelam ini. Padahal biasanya ia membuatkan origami berwarna cerah seperti hijau, biru, merah, kuning, dan ungu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Lalu Midorima membuka lipatannya pelan-pelan.

_Selamat tinggal_.

Midorima ingin membuangnya, membuangnya seperti pesawat origami dari Takao yang lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, air matanya yang justru jatuh terbuang satu persatu. Sementara origami itu betah saja ada pada genggamannya, bahkan sampai beberapa tahun kemudian.

Kenangan yang menyebalkan. Dan anehnya harus selalu Midorima ingat bahkan sampai berumur setua ini. Kenangan yang seenaknya selalu muncul ketika ia sedang melamun. Mungkin pada saat itu Midorima memang masih kecil dan masih terlalu cengeng. Ia bisa saja berpikir demikian, tapi kenyataannya katakanlah bahwa ia masih menangis dalam geming hingga detik ini. Sejujurnya, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Benci pada air matanya yang berjatuhan saat itu.

"Ugh," Midorima mendecih, kesal dengan perasaannya yang menjijikkan. Yang mengizinkan Takao terus menerus berlari riang sembari terus memanggil-manggil namanya dalam otaknya. Midorima ingin lupa ingatan saja supaya ia akan dengan mudah membuang origami tua yang terus dibawanya ke mana-mana itu.

"Midorima-_kun_, ya?"

Midorima mendongkakkan kepalanya, surai hitam yang agak bergoyang terbawa angin kecil itu yang paling pertama menyapa penglihatannya. Senyumannya riang nan menawan, duduk di hadapan Midorima dengan santai. Lalu Midorima kembali mengingat Takao. Sayangnya orang itu—tentu saja—bukan Takao. Dia itu wanita dan sangat anggun.

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau adalah seorang dokter, ternyata kau jauh lebih baik dari yang aku harapkan," wanita itu tersenyum. Midorima tidak lekas membalasnya. Itu yang kebanyakan mereka katakan. Tidak ada yang memungkiri bahwa Midorima benar-benar tampan dan pintar. Terlalu memesona. Sayang sekali sifatnya tidak benar-benar baik.

Midorima sudah dengar bahwa nama wanita itu adalah Masako Araki. Ia punya aura yang sedikit maskulin dibalik penampakan anggunnya, entah kenapa.

"Terima kasih soal itu, Anda sendiri begitu cantik," balas Midorima, ia meneguk minumannya pelan-pelan. Malas memerhatikan perempuan itu. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia ikut-ikutan kencan buta karena dipaksa-paksa temannya yang bersurai kuning terang bagaikan matahari. Karena Midorima masih betah melajang sampai berumur seperempat abad begini. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada satupun wanita yang mau menjadi pendampingnya, mungkin selera Midorima yang membingungkan atau mungkin saja origami hitam yang dibawa-bawanya itu memang membawa sial.

Oke, alasan kedua itu murni asal bicara.

"Kita memang sedang kencan buta, tapi aku tidak menaruh minat apapun tentang itu," wanita berambut hitam pekat itu tiba-tiba berucap, secara tidak langsung ia menyindir Midorima.

Maaf?" balas Midorima, agak terpancing kesal.

"Aku mendengar dari si kuning cerewet itu bahwa kau sudah dua kali kencan buta dan semuanya gagal, kau juga pernah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan tapi tidak ada yang berhasil karena kau sendiri merasa bosan," tutur wanita itu. Ia memain-mainkan jarinya di atas meja. "Kau tidak punya harapan."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" selidiknya.

"Setelah melihat langsung kedua matamu, aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu," Masako Araki berujar cepat, ia menatap langsung kedua mata hijau Midorima. "Mata itu bukan mata yang kesepian, tapi mata yang _merindukan_. Kau sedang merindukan seseorang dan kau mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi semua itu."

Midorima tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar semuanya. Mungkin saja yang ia katakan itu benar, tapi Midorima juga ingin sekali membantahnya. Ia tidak merindukan siapapun. Terutama anak berponi belah tengah itu. Ia menyimpan origami terakhirnya hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan saja, bukankah begitu?

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu," kemudian wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Jangan selalu membantah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," lalu ia berlalu secepat angin. Tidak lama terdengar pintu kafe yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup. Ia sudah pergi tapi Midorima tidak kunjung sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu dilepaskan kacamata yang membantu pengheliatannya, ditumpu wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Ia lelah bertanya-tanya di mana Takao dan lelah membantah bahwa ia benar-benar merindukannya. Jika saja mencari seseorang itu semudah memasukan kata kunci di dunia maya, Midorima sudah melakukannya dari dulu.

Midorima sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakan seseorang menaruh sesuatu di atas meja itu. Ia cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya tapi orang itu sudah menghilang melalui pintu keluar kafe. Ia benar-benar tersentak ketika yang didapatinya adalah sebuah pesawat origami berwarna hijau cerah yang dilipat rapi.

Midorima menyesal bahwa orang itu sudah menghilang.

Lalu ia berlari keluar dari sana, bahkan ia tidak sempat mengambil mantelnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tidak benar-benar mengganggu langkahnya. Ia menyesal sempat melepas kacamatanya, ia menyesal tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang orang itu kenakan. Midorima ingin sekali berteriak dan melempar kesal kacamatanya. Ia berhenti berlari di ujung persimpangan di mana ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi.

Napasnya memburu sementara pesawat origami hijau terang itu sudah rusak karena terlalu erat ada di dalam genggamannya. Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, Midorima membuka lipatan origami tersebut.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terpacu cepat ketika kedua matanya berhasil menangkap apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu.

Tidak salah lagi.

Ia kembali berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Melewati lalu-lalang orang-orang yang memadati jalanan kota yang padat meskipun pada malam hari itu. Ia lelah, ia kedinginan, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah.

Lalu sampailah dirinya di pinggiran kota. Tempat dahulu rumah mereka berdua berdampingan. Midorima menjatuhkan kedua lutunya di atas salju, begitu melelahkan. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya dahulu.

"Shin-_chan_."

Suaranya terdengar pelan. Sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu bisa Midorima ingat. Sedikit memberikan kekuatan baginya untuk mengangkat kepala. Menatap sosok bermantel hitam yang sedang duduk di tangga teras depan pintu rumah tuanya. Bahkan panggilan yang dulu begitu dibencinya itu terdengar begitu hangat dan ia merindukan panggilan itu.

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan, beranjak dari tempat itu, mendekat ke arah di mana Takao duduk dengan memerhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia meraih kedua bahu laki-laki yang ternyata lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya sekarang ini. Menggenggamnya erat, memecahkan semua emosi yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyanya, kemudian.

Takao tidak kuasa membalas tatapan matanya. Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya mengirim origami kembali, seperti dulu. Mereka menyampaikan semua perasaanku padamu, seperti dulu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau merindukanku?" tanya Midorima kembali, menyebutkan isi pesan di dalam origami hijaunya tadi itu.

Takao mengangguk pelan, "Aku bilang seperti itu ya, itu maksudnya," katanya.

"Kau yang pergi, bukan aku," Midorima merasakan bahwa kedua bola matanya memanas sekarang.

Lalu Takao mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan kedua bola matanya yang sudah basah memerah, "Shin-_chan_ juga merindukan aku, 'kan?" ujarnya riang, tersenyum dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan hingga sekarang," desis Midorima.

"Maafkan aku," Takao berujar kembali. "Ayah menculikku ke luar negeri."

"Kau pikir aku akan pecaya seorang anak diculik ayahnya sendiri?"

"Itu kenyataannya," Takao menyengir dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu, makanya aku percayakan itu pada pesawat origamiku," katanya.

"Kau pikir itu cukup?"

"Tidak, tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan," Takao menjawab. Kemudian ia menambahkan cepat, "Tapi ketika kembali pun aku tidak disambut dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Midorima memasang wajah heran.

"Shin-_chan _ sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Lalu ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di kota, kau sedang makan malam dengan seorang wanita," katanya, kelewat jujur.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir kau itu pacarku atau semacamnya?"

Takao mengembungkan pipinya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yang menahan tangis, Shin-_chan_! Itu karena aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu sejak kita bertetangga. Memangnya kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak," balas Midorima, malas. "Soal itu, sepertinya pesawat origamimu itu benar-benar ampuh menyampaikan perasaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Midorima menghela napas berat. "Sudah berumur segini dan aku masih saja melajang. Kau mengerti maksudku? Origami itu membawa kutukan."

Takao tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau tidak mau melajang, denganku saja Shin-_chan_," katanya, sembari memeluk leher Midorima dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, jahil.

"Bermimpilah, Takao," Midorima melepaskan pelukan itu dari lehernya. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan tenang menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Takao yang berjalan mengikuti sembari memanggil-manggil namanya.

Bahkan sampai saat mereka bertemu pun, Midorima tetap membantah bahwa ia ingin bersama dengan si pengganggu berambut hitam kelam. Mungkin ia hanya menunggu nanti pada waktunya yang tepat. Waktu di mana Takao akan mengirimnya sebuah pesawat origami berpesankan cinta.

Tapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya memberikannya sedikit petunjuk.

"Shin-_chan_! Tunggu aku! Shin—"

Lalu suara cerewet itu terhenti, tepat ketika Midorima menarik sebelah tangannya, memeluknya erat, dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Biarkan ia menyalurkan semuanya melalui hal tersebut. Karena jika ia diminta melisankannya melalui rangkaian kata, Midorima akan selalu membantah semuanya.

**End.**

Pertama-tama... saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Erry-kun, hoho xD

Ini... adalah fanfic collab kami... saya sendiri (LawLadystein) dan Erry-kun, hehe

Euummm, awalnya sih ini dari fanfic ku yang nggak jadi jadi (dari duluuuuuu banget) sampai akhirnya, entah bisikan siapa dan entah karena apa dan entah entah lainnya, Erry-kun meminta untuk dilanjutkan sama dia /? Akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini. Yaa begitu ceritanya (?).. dan saya tidak tahu harus bacot apa lagi...

Okelah, satu hal terakhir. Review yah


End file.
